In electrical or hydraulic systems, hoses or cables as well as hydraulic lines are connected to system components. The static or dynamic loads (vibrations) can cause damage to the pertinent string-shaped components. In addition, for the sake of a better overview with respect to the interconnection, the hoses, pipelines, and the like should be laid more systematically along commensurate system components. Therefore, the prior art connects the indicated cables and lines by clamps used as spacers and instrumental in securing the position thereof.
Such clamps have, as a rule, mechanisms for securing the same to tertiary components, for example, in the form of passage points spatially separated from each other and provided for the penetration of fastening elements, e.g. screws and the like. In the course of securing linear elements, for example, in the form of hoses or cables, the clamp parts encircle individually or in their entirety these hoses or cables at least partially or along their entire circumference. At the same time, the typically linear element that is to be secured is essentially fixed in position inside the clamp by positive locking with the clamp parts. In addition to the indicated passage points for the fastening elements, GB 1 224 535 A describes, as an additional alternative embodiment, a clamp, on which is mounted a locking mechanism, by which the clamp bodies in close proximity to each other can be secured to one another in a clamping manner, while simultaneously receiving the linear element.
Especially when clamps are used in a corrosive environment, for example, when they are used in electrical or hydraulic systems in the offshore area, the linear elements to be fixed in position, like the stainless steel pipes, may corrode even with the use of plastic clamps, used to secure the stainless steel pipes, because of the environmental influences, like salt air and the like. Hence, the result is typically crevice corrosion at the metal parts in the presence of a corrosive medium in unsealed support crevices, for example, affixed cross pieces formed by overlappings, and welds at joining points with no root penetration. In this case, the driving force for the crevice corrosion is the concentration differential between the actual crevice and the “outer crevice area” of the corrosive medium. The result of the indicated concentration differential is a potential difference leading to electrochemical corrosion inside the crevice or in the area of the environment of the crevice. Even CrNi steels that otherwise do not rust can corrode in the indicated crevices when these crevices do not have a medium, like oxygen, to form a protective oxide layer or when this oxide layer cannot form owing to the mechanical stress.
Furthermore, the prior art describes clamps and clamp parts that have a mechanism for minimizing corrosion with the mechanism being an inhibitor introduced into the synthetic plastic material of the pertinent clamp part. For example, the inhibitor, comprising ethanolamine and sulfolane, can be introduced, as the carrier, into the synthetic plastic material from the outside pressure impregnation. Furthermore, the pressure impregnation can also be carried out from the outside with a gas field inhibitor (naphthenic acid derivative). Another possibility of using corrosion inhibitors without a crevice area involves coating the flat interior and exterior surfaces of the clamp with organic coatings that contain microcapsules and that penetrate correspondingly into the surface of the clamp material.